


Budding Flowers

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Hoseok and Minhyuk meet their new, very disgruntled, veryhotneighbor when he complains about the noise from the party. Hoseok and Minhyuk certainly aren’t complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teatimetaemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/gifts).



> **Title:** Budding Flowers  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun/Minhyuk, Hoseok/Minhyuk, Hoseok/Kihyun, Kihyun/Minhyuk  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~1k  
>  **Warning(s):** mentions of alcohol  
>  **Author’s Note:** This is 99% Jenni’s fault for her prompt and 1% my brain’s fault for taking her prompt and running with it. There will be more to this AU OTL.

Right now, Hoseok is sore but slightly accomplished. 

Thanks to Minhyuk’s lazy ass, Hoseok had to move almost all of their boxes from the car up to their new apartment by himself. And of course their new apartment was the one furthest down the hallway and in the corner, their only neighbor being whoever lived to their right. Curiously, Hoseok hadn’t seen their new neighbor in the multiple hours it took to move everything up and into their apartment, but he only knows it’s a matter of time. They’re _neighbors_ after all, and if Hoseok has learned anything from the trashy romance television shows he may or may not admit to watching, they will all be friends in no time.

The minute that Hoseok flops onto their new couch - Hoseok almost cried in relief when he learned their apartment was slightly furnished and that the couch was included – Minhyuk pads into the living room to flop almost directly on top of Hoseok.

“I’m tired,” Minhyuk complains, right into Hoseok’s collarbone.

Hoseok squints at Minhyuk. “Literally the only thing you did was carry four boxes. And they were all full of your stuff.”

“I’m tired,” Minhyuk repeats as if he hadn’t heard Hoseok at all. Hoseok knows he did, but he’s just being a brat, so Hoseok softly flicks him on the forehead and tells him as such.

Minhyuk pouts up at him and Hoseok has _never_ been able to resist giving in to whatever Minhyuk wants when he pouts and Minhyuk _knows_ this, the devil. So Hoseok does what he always does when Minhyuk pouts at him – he pouts back.

And if Minhyuk knows how soft Hoseok is for his pouts, Hoseok sure as hell knows how soft Minhyuk is for his.

It’s almost ridiculous, the two of them pouting at each other, but it’s also just so _them_. Hoseok can’t really explain why doing something as weird as this makes him happy, but it just does.

Eventually, they dissolve into laughter at how absurd the situation is, Minhyuk curled almost entirely into Hoseok’s side.

Hoseok knocks his forehead against Minhyuk’s gently, the softest smile on his face as he says, “Come on, we need to sort everything so we can actually have people over for the housewarming party tomorrow.”

Minhyuk whines unhappily, and he only gets up after stealing a kiss when Hoseok noses at his cheek softly.

 

It’s a miracle Hoseok had even been able to hear the knocking on the door, to be honest. The music that Jooheon is blasting is loud, bouncing off of the walls and Hoseok’s skull and there’s a part of Hoseok’s brain that registers that it’s probably too loud, but surely their only neighbor isn’t home. Hoseok still hasn’t seen whoever they are around. Granted, it’s only been 2 days and Hoseok has only gone out today for groceries, but there hasn’t been any sign of life in the apartment next door thus far.

When Hoseok manages to open the door, he comes face to face with a guy around half a head shorter than him. His arms are crossed in front of his chest, hip cocked slightly, and eyebrows slanting down at an angry angle. Personally, Hoseok finds the annoyed look really hot, especially on whoever this guy is. Hell, this guy is hot in general and Hoseok can feel himself staring. Hoseok has had enough to drink that he’s slower than usual, but not _so_ trashed that he can’t appreciate how nicely this guy’s flannel pajama pants are molded to his legs.

“Hi,” Hoseok finally says, several seconds too late. Hoseok can’t really find it in himself to be embarrassed that he was just checking this guy out. It isn’t every day that he meets people this attractive.

“It’s past eleven,” the guy says, and wow, even his voice has Hoseok feeling some type of non-platonic way.

Hoseok blinks, not completely comprehending why that piece of information is relevant.

“It’s Sunday and some people have work tomorrow so I would appreciate it if you could turn the music down so I don’t feel like my head is splitting itself in half,” the guy continues and that was really too many words at once for Hoseok’s brain to handle. It takes a few extra seconds for Hoseok to comprehend the entire sentence, and he makes a noise of understanding when he finally figures it out. Maybe he’s had more to drink than he originally thought.

“Sorry,” Hoseok says. “I’ll, uh, tell Jooheon to turn it down?”

The guy still looks annoyed, but at least slightly mollified. Hoseok should probably find it mildly concerning that he misses the angry expression.

There’s suddenly a loud crash from behind Hoseok. He winces, whimpering at the thought of what that could have been, and now the guy looks just as annoyed as he did when he first showed up.

“Hoseok!” Minhyuk calls a little too loudly and a little too happily as he bounds to the door. He’s way past tipsy, but his body knows Hoseok’s so well that he’s easily able to curl an arm around Hoseok’s waist and prop his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Hoseok doesn’t have time to respond to Minhyuk or apologize to the guy, whose eyebrows are sloping down more and more by the second, before Minhyuk blurts out, “Wow, you look hot when you’re annoyed.”

That at least surprises this guy enough that his eyes widen, eyebrows now curved towards his hairline. Minhyuk giggles, breath warm on Hoseok’s cheek.

“My name is Minhyuk,” he continues babbling and Hoseok suddenly feels so incredibly fond.

The guy stares at them for a few seconds before slowly saying, “Kihyun.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Minhyuk exclaims, dragging the last word out with a laugh. Hoseok can’t help but smile down at him, laughing along due to Minhyuk’s infectious laughter.

“Sure,” Kihyun says and some distant part of Hoseok thinks that it doesn’t sound like he really means it. “Anyways, please turn the music down.”

He turns without saying anything else, leaving Hoseok to stand in the doorway with a happy Minhyuk attached to his side.

Hoseok discovers that Kihyun’s butt looks just as good in those flannel pants as his legs do.


End file.
